The Best
by firelutkar
Summary: The Bad Bloods were looking for better prey. What better prey than than the Dovahkiin? Wrapped up in a hunt after being captured from her home in Solitude this Dovahkiin has to team up with others that were captured and try to get back home. Has some language in it.
1. Chapter 1

Eh heh... Hi everyone! I know its been like... two years since I updated Duty Bound and here I am creating a different story but I promise that I'm going to start updating it too! I haven't had a computer but now I do so expect plenty of updates now! :D I apologize for making you guys wait so long though. I'll also be posting another story here soon :3 Thank you all for being so patient with me! Love you all!

I had never to been one to brag, at least as far as I remember. Which, granted, my memory really only started with me waking up in a carriage on my way to my execution but that's a minor detail. Bragging just didn't seem to fit my personality, amnesia or not. When my head almost got chopped of my the headsman I was still humble, though thankful when it got interrupted. No one wants to die for a crime they don't even remember committing. When I learned I was Dovahkiin I took the responsibility without abusing the power too much, though an occasional chicken may or may not have been a victim to fus ro dah; once again a minor detail. When I brought the Thieve's Guild back to life I only took my fair share, unlike the old guild master. And when I learned that I was the listener for the Night Mother I only used my prowess to kill my target, never going on a murdering spree. I was thane in all nine holds, had explored almost every cavern and grove in this cold, beautiful land and before I knew it I had completed every task that had been asked of me. Sure on occasion a job with the Companions would pop up or an experiment at the Mage's College would go haywire that would need to be cleaned up but other than that the land of Skyrim was peaceful. Alduin the World Eater was gone, Miraak defeated, and Lord Harkon was no longer trying to plunge Nirn into an everlasting night. And the worst part of it was though everyone was thankful for the quiet I hated every second of the peace that I had helped create. I felt the most alive when running through the lands, the wind ruffling my fur and caressing my ears as they picked out every sound the wilds had to offer. But now the most exciting part of my day was talking to the fetcher near my house in Solitude, where I spent most of my stagnant days. Which is why when a sudden spring of murders started I was morbidly excited. The city was full of unrest and wonderful chaos and fear, just like when Alduin was threatening the existence of the world. When the guards came knocking on my door asking for help I gleefully accepted, not even bothering to listen to the details. I was just so excited to have something to do other than sit in my house all day. I trotted behind the guards as they lead my to the latest corpse, trying not to look too happy.

"This is the tenth one this week. It seems the killer is only going after men, by the looks of things. They've already killed four of our best guards, a mage, and several wandering adventurers. All of the skulls were removed." The female guard who was leading stated smartly as we reached the guard that had recently been killed. It wasn't the first time I helped with catching a serial murderer, but the missing skulls was both peculiar and gruesome. I knelled next to the body, examining it for the finishing one had a large hole going through it's chest, right where the heart would be.

"This was a perfect kill. They hit no other body part, so we can assume this person is very skilled. What time have these murders been occurring?" Most killers seemed to enjoy killing around the same time, making them surprisingly predictable.

"Sporactiacally throughout the night, my Thane." Well that'll be tricky. I guess it didn't really matter since its not like I sleep anyways with this beast blood.

"I want everyone, including guards, to go inside tonight and lock the doors. Do not come out, no matter what you hear, until dawn. Do I make myself clear? If you don't listen to me there will be a lot more deaths." I didn't bother looking at her to confirm that she heard me, opting to cover my face with Krosis, a dragon priest mask that I had recovered from a dragon lair. I could feel its magic humming through me increasing my archery skills; I knew that I would have to be at the top of my game tonight. My ears twitched as the guards left, spreading the word and soon the streets were empty. I took a deep breath and blended into the shadows, pulling out my weapon, a dragon bone bow enchanted to steal the souls it kills, and waited for the sun to set.

"Laas Yah Nir" The shout was a mere whisper but its effect was immediate. The world came back into focus with a faint difference. A blurry red figure appeared, just a few streets from where I was. Even from this distance I knew that whoever the killer was large. Larger than any man I have seen. I began to move slowly towards the figure, crouched down with an arrow notched and another shout on my tongue. As I moved the aura shout faded and in its place was a man that was large and heavily muscled.

'This is a hand to hand fight I need to avoid at all cost.' My race wasn't the largest of them and I was on the small side of that, usually a head or two shorter than my peers. He looked around, almost like he was confused and I used this moment to fire the strongest arrow I had in my arsenal. It lodged itself in his muscled neck right as it had turned in my direction and it made a gurgling sound. But instead of falling to the ground it charged at me, roaring like a sabertooth lion.

"SHIT! Krii Lun Aus!" I had been hoping to take him down with one shot and without having to use the Marked For Death shout but that hope had been quickly wiped out. I notched another arrow as my shout hit its target, but he was on me before I could fire my second shot. He had pulled some kind of spear during his charge towards me. I dodge out of the way but the end of it connected to my face. I thanked my stars that the mask had blunted most of the blow but it still hurt something awful. I rolled again as he brought a heavy foot down and I shot another arrow, this one lodging itself next to its brethren. I gathered air in my lungs and hit him with another shout to destroy even more of his defense. Chunks of armor fell off of him, exposing scaly skin. 'An argonian?' That race didn't match his build and his lack of a tail but it was the only race I knew that had scales. I shot another arrow and this one proudly landed in a missing chunk in his mask. This time he dropped. I pulled out a dagger, just in case he got back up and slowly moved towards him, finally able to take in his appearance.

His armor was fashioned in a strange way that was foreign to Tamriel and underneath there was a fabric similar to a Fisher's net. I pulled the arrows out, a little disappointed when one broke in half, then preceded to remove his mask to reveal his identity. I was still expecting an Argonian so when I saw the mandibles I was definitely surprised.

"What are you...?" I touched one of the tusk that sprouted out of his mouth then moved to explore what I could only assume was hair. They were almost like the popular hairstyle that many of my people commonly wore, though these were smooth and almost hollow feeling. I was still investigating the strange man-creature when a roar similar to the one he gave me early rang out from nearby. 'Don't tell me that there are more...' I spun around as three more of the giant creatures rounded the corner. I could almost see there eyes darting back and forth between the corpse I had just been examining and the broken arrow still in he's head. I knew I needed to get space between us. NOW. I sucked in some air, preparing my whirlwind sprint but before I could release it I found myself trapped inside a net. I began struggling as the largest out of them picked me up.

"You will make a fine rug." I could almost sense his sneer through his mask and though the language he spoke was the common tongue I knew he wasn't a nord like the usual ones that threw that insult around simply because of his little buddy's mouth. I hissed at him and attempted to stab him with my dagger through the net but he simply made a noise similar to a chuckle.

"And you will certainly pay for what you did to my brother." He then proceeded to take the back of his stick and bash the back of my head in and my world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Just a short update. But there's more to come soon!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs

* * *

I had been tracking these bad bloods for longer than I had anticipated and much longer than I had wished. So when I traced them to an undeveloped planet I couldn't help but let out small trill. I had almost caught them on the backwater planet called Earth but they had managed to elude me, escaping with thirteen ooman females. Including children. Their purpose was to no doubt trade them as slaves, acceptable if it wasn't for the young ones. That wasn't only one of many offenses that they had made but soon they would dealt with. I would not let them escape again.

I looked over the geography and inhabitants of this new, small planet with my ships computer, surprised by how similar it was to Earth. It even had something similar to the oomans, though with many varieties. The ones that looked exactly like the oomans called themselves 'Nords', while the ones with elongated ears said they were 'Mer'. And even they had many different forms; Some of them were tall with pointed facial features and amber eyes. They called themselves Altmer. On the flip side, the Dunmer had dark eyes and skin. And there were more varieties of these Mer. Then there was a race covered in fur and one with scales. I clicked happily when my com told me that even the main language was similar to the one I had to learn for my visit on Earth. This world would be a very interesting hunting ground. I made a mental note to bring it up to the council when I returned. While I was busy learning about this little planet I almost didn't notice the ship leaving its orbit.

"Pauk!" My carelessness almost let them escape again but I would be damned if it happened again. I followed after them, keeping their ship in sight while staying far enough back that I would stay off their radar. I wanted to avoid a space battle so long as they had their prisoners. After several light years, they entered the orbit of a small jungle filled planet that was their headquarters. I had discovered it weeks ago. The problem was that they only stayed here if they had found something they wanted to hunt in the massive jungles instead of whatever planet they had stopped on. Rarely were they on this world for more than a few hours. I was determined to not miss this opportunity. I moved my shop a few miles away from their orbital entry point and brought it down into the jungle. The rest of the way would have to be on foot. Hopefully, whatever they brought to hunt would be entertaining enough to keep them busy.


	3. Chapter 3

I find myself procrastinating on writing my other stories by writing this one... Oh well. Enjoy this short chapter!

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs

* * *

When I woke up I was aware of three things. The first was that I had a splitting headache. That I could easily fix with a healing spell or potion. I opted for the spell to conserve what potions I had left and was glad I had even bothered to learn it along with a few spells. Even as Arch Mage I didn't particularly like using magic so I stuck to simple wards and healing spells for the most part.

The second thing was that the floor was the type of cold that only metal surfaces had.

The third thing was that I was not alone in the room. I peered around, night vision making everything clear as day, and noted that I was in a cage. There were other cages neatly lined against the walls. Some were empty and others housed both bizarre creatures and ones that were familiar. A man who looked like a Nord was weeping pathetically and begging to go home. He smelled of urine and my nose crinkled in disgust. _He would be useless in a fight._ My gaze continued through the room. There were children clinging to what could be presumed to be their mothers. I felt anger rise in me at the thought that they may be killed. I moved on to the cage next to me.

A creature sat in the middle. It looked distinctly male, though it was a little hard to tell. Bright plumage covered it body and its face was looked like it had a beak. It was holding its wing against its body at an odd angle and I could tell from here that it was broken. A bone stuck out and I could almost here the blood dropping to the floor. But it wasn't anything my magic couldn't fix with enough time. I was certain that it would make a good ally.

I resumed observing of my fellow inmates. A few caught my attention but only for a few seconds. Then my eyes caught the eyes of what looked like a Redguard on the other side of me. She had the caramel skin tone and startlingly blue hair but was a bit more petite than the average Hammerfell resident. She was tied and gagged and looked like she had put up a fight when they brought her in here. What really caught my attention though were her eyes; they were full of fire and hate, a strong combination. I smirked at myself. _She will make an excellent friend._

Now that I had finished my inspection of the other prisoners I turned my attention to my gear. I was pleasantly surprised that most of my gear was still with me. _Either they are very brave or very foolish._ I pulled on a lock pick but froze. Whatever they had for a lock was unlike anything I had ever seen. There was no visible keyhole and strange symbols covered it. _It must be like those rune puzzles where you have to push them in a certain order._ I had no clues to solve this puzzle, though. _Time for plan B: 'Convince' one of the beast to free me._ I would just have to patiently wait. Until then I would heal the bird creature near me.

"Let me heal you." His head swiveled to look at me, his eyes full of confusion. But after beckoning him to come closer he approached me, though the hesitance was written on his bird-like face. I concentrated my magika into my hands then began mending his wing. I worked from the inside out, healing the tendons and bones, then the blood vessels, then finally the skin. I couldn't tell how much time passed but when it was done I felt like I was overheating and was almost out of magika. It took all my willpower not to start panting. He nodded polite thanks, never letting his eyes met mine. Every time I made a sudden move he flinched and I decided to cross him off the list of allies. He was too easily startled which could easily lead to havoc. _He is not a fighter. Though he might be a good aerial scout._ I would decide what to do with him later.

I pulled my hands back through the cage bars right as the girl started making a muffled noise. I turned to look at her and saw her pointing her head towards what I assumed was a door. I listened closely and heard the sound of armored feet. I quickly laid down, feigning unconsciousness, right as the door lifted open. I took a quick look at what I assumed was the guard. He was at least seven feet tall, though my perspective was skewed from my position on the floor. But even from the floor, I could tell he towered over the thing I killed in Solitude. _Maybe he's older?_ It was one of many possibilities I had come up with.

I continued assessing the situation, trying to figure out the best way to get out of this cage when he came to the girl's cage. He made a strange noise before lifting his hand up to the device that locked the door. I watched carefully at the pattern he put in, committing it to memory but then the thought occurred that the pattern was most likely different for each cage. I barely contained a growl and my mind worked overtime to figure out what I could use to get out. I finally came to a conclusion and shot the girl a look, hoping that she would understand what I wanted: a distraction. My thought got across because as soon as he opened her cage she started thrashing around.

"And here I though I had beaten all the fight out of you. Luckily for you, I was told I could not beat you anymore since we're about to sell you. Though I did tell you that if you stopped fighting you would get food, did I not? Three days is a long time for an ooman is it not?" He's voice sounded odd like it wasn't him speaking, and it was low and taunting. He failed to notice me standing up during his little monologue, though. I gathered as much air into my lungs. A tingling sensation ran from my ears to the tip of my tail.

"I don't know why anything would want an ooman for a pet. So ugly and weak." He did little to disguise his disgust." More air filled my lungs. I would need as much power behind this shout as possible. I looked at the girl to tell her I was ready and released the power.

"Gol Hah Dov!" My thu'um hit him square in the back, the room shook, and I watched as he struggled to fight off my power. It was his will against mine and I was determined to make him bend to me.

"Kneel." His body shook as it tried to fight off my command but his knee hit the ground nonetheless. His body language relaxed as his mind became mine. He was now my ally.

"Rise and release us." He followed my command, punching in the code on each device in the room. While he released the mothers and children I cut through the girl's bonds and removed her gag.

"That was so fucking cool! How did you do that? Is that hair coming from our of your ears? I'm Elizabeth, but you can call me Liz, by the way. Thanks for helping us escape!" The girl was energetic; I'll give her that. My tail twitched on its own accord though when the last question was asked. It seemed like I could not go anywhere without that question being asked. She stuck out her hand and looked at me expectantly. I cocked my head. _It must be a greeting from where she's from._ As she shook my hand I noted that she was slightly taller than me. Very few weren't taller than me, though.

" My name is Kava. I am Dovahkiin. I simply used my thu'um to bend him to my will. We must leave quickly, though. I do not know how long he will submit to me." I was anxious to leave quickly and the thought of leaving the other prisoners behind crossed my mind. I knew I needed the chaos to escape though so I waited for the last prisoner to be released before telling the beast to lock himself into one of the cages.

"We must move swiftly if we wish to escape. The thu'um will not last forever." I looked back at the group, wondering if there was any way to save all of them. But I knew that if it came to my survival I would abandon them.

Because I never said I was a good person.

The door slid open as I approached it and I told everyone the plan. We were going to take down our capturers and make them take us home. Even if it meant killing most of them. No one made a sound as I walked through the door and I looked back to find most of them shivering in their cages still, looking as frightened as babes when they experience their first nightmare.

"Well, there goes that plan." It came out as a wolfish growl, making them flinch. I looked at who was still by my side. Elizabeth, a male with fiery red hair, and what appeared to be an Argonian.

"I like to be where the action isss." Was his response when I gave him a questioning look. A new plan began to formulate.

"I believe that we will not be able to overcome them with so few." I shot the cowering fools another disgusted glare, pleased when many shrunk in fear and guilt.

"Our only choice is to sneak out of this place and lure them out one at a time." My ears twitched at the sound of footsteps.

"We must hurry. They are approaching." We slunk out the door and it closed behind us with a soft 'swoosh'. We stuck to the walls and shadows, trying to be discreet as possible. It was an easy task for the argonian and myself but was proving to be very difficult for the other two, especially for the male. He seemed to have the nervous habit of blurting out whatever came to mind. After a few minutes of this, I snapped.

"Be quiet before I cut your tongue out. These things have very good senses and if you do not hold your words until we escape they will kill us." The gravity of the situation seemed to catch up to him, as he had shut his mouth with a small snap. We pressed forward, only stopping occasionally to dart into a room when we thought we heard footsteps or for me to recast my clairvoyance spell. These creatures had been very careless with their security on the inside. That or we were just extremely lucky. Either way, I hoped that we would continue without incident.

I sensed we were almost to the exit when a primal roar vibrated through the halls. As soon as I heard it I knew that the one I had forced under my power had regained his will and that the others knew we had escaped. We quickened our pace and soon it turned into running as we snaked our way through the dimly lit passages. Speed was now the priority. I followed the trail of golden light, abruptly turning here and there, and my company managed to keep up with me. Heavy feet fell behind us, sometimes sounding close and sometimes sounding leagues away.

We sped up as a bright light came into view. The back of my calves burnt as I pushed myself forward and I could only hope that I had enough stamina to make it. The ground shook as another roar came from behind us. The gateway to the outside world groaned as it began to rise. The argonian shot forward and made it through but there was no way the humans would. _They made it this far. I shouldn't abandon them now._ I slowed down enough for them to pass me slightly then sped back up, grabbing them both by the waists.

"Wuld Nah Kest!" The world blurred around us as the wind propelled us forward. It pushed us up the ramp and for a moment we were airborne. I landed on my feet, glad the drop wasn't too drastic and pulled the humans back to their feet.

"We have no time to wassste." The words came out of the argonian before I could say them. We were running as soon as they were back on their feet. Thick trees were soon surrounding us in leafy cover and the air was thick in out lungs but we pushed on, terror driving us forward.

* * *

When I heard the alarms sounding on their ship I was sure that I had been discovered. So I was fairly surprised when I saw four figures bursting out of the loading bay as the door rose in an attempt to stop them. Angry roars came from behind them and the door was lowered again, precious time wasted to catch the escapees. As soon as the door was low enough for the Yautja to get through two of the bad bloods came barreling out. _The other two must have stayed behind to watch the other prisoners._ I felt my mandibles pull into a small grin.

This was the perfect distraction.


End file.
